Blood Slave
by selfcontrolledinsanity
Summary: Nicky's Hungry...
1. Chapter 1

Nicholas POV

_If you run, they'll chase. _

How freaking hard is it to remember that rule.

_Oh well! She didn't listen! Now shut up. I'm hungry._

I tried to fight my demon, but I failed, miserably. I ran after her. She was ahead but only because I was

hesitating, but that's over now.

_She's mine. _

I ran a my full speed and a caught up with her quick. I didn't mean to but I slammed her a bit hard against a tree. Her head lolled a bit.

"Nicholas.." She whispered. It was meant pleading but in the end it sounded like she wanted me to do this. Lucy's hair fanned around her neck and it was tilted. I placed my hands on her waist and slid them down her thighs, pulling her up, she rapped her legs around my waist. Her arms went around my neck, as she pulled me closer. I pushed her hair back. Her head lolled back more to give me access. She rocked back and forth against me. I growled and licked her neck. My mind went blank when she shiver.

"Nicholas..." She whispered. I opened my mouth wide and...

**Okay. Please don't hate me. I know it's cruel but I'm tired. I'll update as soon as I can (tomorrow)! I love you guys! **

**- Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas Pov

…...I bit into her. Her back arched and she moaned. Her blood dripped into my mouth, tasting like strawberries. She grounded herself into me and gasped. I clamped down harder onto her neck. She cried out, and twirled her fingers in to my hair, locking me into place. Like she didn't want me to stop. I don't mind.

_Yes!_

_Shut up! _My noble side screamed at my demon. Lucy's blood warmed my throat, as it slipped into my mouth more quickly. I hesitated again.

_Don't stop now!_

_I said shut up! _

Pulled off of Lucy and she whimpered.

"Why?" She whined. Lucy never whined.

"No." I stepped back. Away form her. Away from blood.

"Nick?" She whispered, trying to reach out for my hand, but I fell on to my back on the cold, moss covered ground.

"Nicholas?" I shook my head. I felt her above me. Each of her hands on the either side of my head. Then I felt her straddle me, and I gasped as she pressed into me. I opened my eyes wide. She giggled and slipped a small smile on her face.

She slipped her hands under my shirt and ran her hands up my stomach. Pulling the shirt over my head, she rolled her hips against me and I lost my sanity. My head went back and my hands went around her hips. I grounded her into me. Her gasps got quicker and a it louder. She bent down and bit my upper lip, pulled upward slightly. Her tongue, swiftly, slid across the pad of my lip. I pulled up, and opened her mouth wider as I slipped my tongue in between her lips and battled with hers. I won, of course. I sucked on her tongue and she moaned into my mouth.

She still rocked against me, and it was now creating a problem for my jeans. She pulled back and looked down at me and rocked. She didn't stop. She just stared down at me and rocked.

"Shit." I gasped. I bucked up and grounded into her. She giggled. She had the nerve to giggle! She's tormenting me and she giggles!

"You like that, don't you?" She whispered into my ear, eating it slowly.

I groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

Yes. I am aware that this is NicholasDrake66092's story, but she's my good friend and she wanted me to go on with this story.

She will be helping me and is still owns this story, its just being co-written.

I will update this weekend and so will ND66092 on all her stories..

LOVE YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Jason POV

Going through the woods was a pain in itself, but seeing as my brother thought it was a good idea to chase a baby deer into the woods, I didn't have a choice.

Tree limbs were snapping under my feet with an angry kind of tempo to it. I didn't bother staying quiet. I wasn't hungry. I was just mad. I mean really, Chase? Why do I have to baby sit you? Why do you have to be the idiot in the family?

It was Midnight so I didn't really care much for hurrying. I don't hurry. I take my time. If its so important, get someone else to do it. I've been told that I'm the worthless one in my family, so why should I be so quick to help?

Exactly. There really isn't a reason.

Plus, I kinda like listening to the sounds of the night. It was calming. If only I could sleep. If only I could breathe like humans. Be alive like humans. I would love life even more. What's so special about being a blood sucking parasite? Why the hell am I asking you in the first place? You're human. Why would you wanna be like me? I'm a monster. Yes, I'm talking to the reader. No. I'm not going insane. Tell me. Why the hell do you think it would be amazing to be a…a…me? It's a suck question, but I mean come on?! A vampire?! Why not a fairy or a wolf? I mean we're malfunctioned! Have you seen these blue vamps? Not so fond of those bastards.

Trees where starting to clear, and the sounds of crickets were turning into moans and gasps. Why you would find that in the forest, I couldn't tell you. I started making my steps more unknown, and hiding behind trees. Maybe if I found my footing I could…ah. Wait. I got it.

There was a gap inside one of the trees, and I stepped into it. Bouncing off, I flipped backwards, and on to a limb behind me. I did this silently and I felt pretty damn cool doing it. I mean, dude! I like a ninja! My blond hair was in my eyes and I tried desperately to move them, but it was no use. I heard more shuffling from below me. And a giggle. Looking down, I found a girl on her back, with her shirt off, bra still intact, and her pants removed. Her face was tilted back, while she moaned. He was so beautiful that it hurt. But what disgusted me, was the boy that was licking down her body. She gasped a bit, and clawed at his back. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice the fact the his teeth were elongated. I felt my stomach drop.

He was going to tear through her perfect skin. He was. That doesn't really sit well with me.

Just as he was opening his mouth wide, and aiming for his neck, I jumped from my place, and landed right on him. Pushing him off her, I stood my stance in front of her frail body. She looked disoriented, and I felt the need to rip this guy's throat out.

"Really?" He snarled. He stood up in his awkward stance. He favored his right foot a bit too much with his left hand a bit too loose by his side. He honestly could pass as a drunk.

"When did it become acceptable to feed on a girlfriend, mate?" I snared. I really hoped that they weren't really together. "It's a bit rude." I tilted my head to the side to watch him step, and to see the girl shaking her head in pain.

"About three centuries ago. They're called blood whores." He laughed.

"Excuse me?!" The girl yelled. "What a wonderful way to talk about me like that Nick." She looked close to tears now. Not to defend "Nick" or anything, but the guy didn't seem to know what he was doing. He looked like he wasn't in control anymore. It was quite sad actually.

"Now you've done it." I hissed. I slammed his body into a tree, and hit him across the face, which he quickly returned with a kick at my rib. I heard the girl whimper, and for a second, I turned to her. Bad idea.

He kneed me in the gut and hit me across the face. I fell to the ground on my stomach where I looked up to see the girl was bleeding. He had bitten her on the inner thigh, the left breast, and had nipped at her neck. Blood boiled inside of me. I stood as fast as I could, and round-house kicked him. He flew backwards, and hit the tree, sliding down, sagging.

I ran to the girl, picked her up, and studied her. All the damage was just…. just bites, but I'm sure that she was mentally scarred as well. I ran back into the woods, where Chase stopped me.

"Why the hell do you have a girl?" He spat.

"Shut up, pig. You still have rabbit's blood dripping from your chin." We headed back for the house which wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Everybody was gone. I made my way to my room, placing her on the bed. Chase tried to come in, but was stopped when a growl ripped through my chest.

"Get out." I hissed. "I can't even look at you right now." With that, the door clicked shut.

"Why are you so mean to him?" The girl whispered.

"Because he messed up, yet again."

"With what?"

"Everything."

She didn't say anything after that, just fidgeted. She kept holding her neck like it was snapped. I softly removed her fingers, where I saw what made me want to go back and stack Nick. The nip turned out to be a slit. I felt her eyes on me. I met them for a minute before I kissed the top of her head.

"This might be awkward, because you just met me, but I can help you. DO you know how? Do you know what Nick is?"

"Yes, I do. Its okay." She moved aside her long hair, and tilted her chin to the left.

"What's your name?" I asked. My accent was thick now, sounded a bit more Irish than ever.

"Lucy." She shivered.

"Amazing." I breathed against her skin. I licked her cut that seemed to beg for it. She moaned, and went limp under me. The skin was starting to heal up, but not as quick. I kept licking until I had her gasping, even when the cut had healed completely.

Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"I'm pretty sure that if you keep licking, I'll have raw skin."

Nevermind. I chuckled, and moved down. Licked the top of her breast. Her fingers threaded through my hair. Her back arched, and her mouth was a gaped.

I moved down, kissing my way towards the next bite. Her blood exploded on my tongue. I moaned against her, and nuzzled into her soft skin. She was withering under me, and there was tent forming in my jeans. Finally all the bites were healed, but I didn't let up. I brought my lips to hers in a mad need. Our tongues intertwined together, and I moaned. What surprised me was that she had enough strength to flip us over. Her hands landed on my chest.

"This is so bad."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"Was it that prick that called you a whore." I asked, running my hands down her bare sides.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, that he doesn't treat you very well." I said. "But its gonna be okay. Because I don't think you're taken care of fully yet." I said, motioning to the wetness that was starting inside her panties, I could smell it, and I could wait to taste it.

"Maybe you should fix that." She whisper.

"Oh, I plan to." I brought her lips back to mine, and smiled into it. Maybe I could steal her.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Guys! I realize that I added some characters. That's the point of fanfiction isn't it? That you write what you want to write even if it's a different scenario. So I would appreciate it if you would let me do my unofficial job to write. I don't need you messaging me about the problems in my stories. Honestly, if you have ideas, I'm up for it! I can write you imagines if you'd like, but it's a bit discouraging to have people raise hell because I didn't write MY the way THEY wanted it.

I love you guys, but if I have to delete my stories because of rudeness, I will. Don't think I'm a softy.

I will try to update as soon as possible. I'm almost out of school for the summer so don't worry.

Also, My friend and I have Wattpad's if you'd like to read those.

Her's is wehopebutdoubtit (nicholasdrake66092)

And mine is bannedfromwriting

I love you guys.


End file.
